


Detalles

by Chaneta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: POV Male Character, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: Danny siempre habia sido un buen detective. Y para un buen detective los detalles eran fáciles de leer. Incluso en alguien como Steve McGarrett.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que tenia esta historia publicada en fanfiction, no me habia dado cuenta de que no la tenia también aqui.  
> Basado en la serie Hawaii 5-0 que por supuesto no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.  
> Spoilers de toda la temporada 1 y mencion de relaciones chico-chico.

Danny era un buen detective. Desde siempre. Y tras tantos años de experiencia los detalles resaltaban en sus ojos como carteles de neón. Los veía en el temblor de las manos de los culpables al ser interrogados. En el gesto nervioso de apartarse el pelo tras la oreja que hacía la nueva médico forense cada vez que Chin se acercaba. En la forma en que los ojos de Kono se giraban nostálgicos hacia al mar al amanecer, siempre al amanecer.

Y también los veía en Steve. Más sutiles que en el resto de personas pero bien presentes. Los veía en la media sonrisa traviesa que se escapaba de su control segundos antes de decir alguna incoherencia sin sentido sólo con el fin de provocarlo un poco. En la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba antes de cometer una imprudencia. En las caras que ponía al estar enojado. Y también en la sonrisa melancólica que surgía cada vez que lo veía interaccionar con Grace.

Danny veía detalles. Y por eso **sabía**. Probablemente mucho antes de que el propio Steve lo supiera. Sabía que a Steve le entusiasmaba que lo regañara, que discutiera con él utilizando el máximo recurso literario permitido en una oración, con aclaraciones y gesticulaciones para intentar así inculcarle algo en su cabeza hueca. Sabía que adoraba y envidiaba a Grace con la misma intensidad en que había admirado y odiado a su padre.

Y también sabía que ansiaba y atesoraba todo lo que él le ofrecía. Sabía lo que sentía por él. Lo veía en cada segundo, en cada gesto. En la manera en que desviaba la mirada y sonreía casi bobaliconamente cada vez que lo veía desarreglado o sin corbata. En cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que discutían por alguna tontería, toda su atención centrada en él. En cómo había dejado de aclararle a la gente que "No, no somos pareja, sólo compañeros de trabajo". Y en el sutil sonrojo en sus orejas y el temblor de manos que recibió en respuesta en su momento, cuando se lo comentó, desmintiendo el indiferente "Me cansé de repetirlo" perfectamente modulado y sin ninguna alteración en el tono.

No supo bien cuándo pero las miradas cariñosas pasaron a ser cada vez más intensas y fugaces, temerosas de ser descubiertas. Las manos pasaron de dar un par de golpecitos en el hombro a deslizarse un poco hacia la espalda al separarse. Los ojos pasaron de centrarse en su cara a divagar por su cuerpo cuando creían que no eran vistos.

Danny **sabía**. Pero nunca decía nada al respecto. A pesar de todo confiaba en Steve, sobretodo después de todo el apoyo que le ofreció después del conflicto que tuvo con su hermano Matt. Y tal vez Steve sintiera algún tipo de atracción hacia él pero nunca diría ni haría nada al respecto. Y Danny no estaba seguro de que quería hacer, así que simplemente dejaba pasar el tiempo, ignorando las señales. Ademas seguía queriendo a Rachel, seguía deseándola y seguía queriendo intentarlo de nuevo con ella y su niña.

Hasta el incidente del gas Serin. Hasta entonces no se había permitido analizar todo lo que había visto en Steve, simplemente lo apartaba de su mente e intentaba ignorarlo. Por eso el terror y la angustia que percibió en él al verlo ahogándose le pilló completamente desprotegido. Se esperaba preocupación, cierto, pero no ese grado de miedo y desesperación que por unos minutos Steve dejó ver a todo el mundo. Como si las apariencias hubieran dejado de importar. Como si nada más importara.

Cuando despertó en el hospital Grace estaba a su lado y Steve también. Pálido y tembloroso, aún asustado aunque fingiendo delante de la pequeña. En el momento en que la sonrisa volvió a su cara y los hombros descendieron notablemente fue cuando se percató de la tensión y angustia bajo la que se había mantenido su compañero en las últimas horas. Y lo que eso significaba. Ya no se trataba de algo físico. Tal vez nunca lo fue pero él simplemente se había negado a analizarlo. Negado a ver lo importante que su vida era para Steve. Lo que realmente significaban las sonrisas y las miradas que le dirigía cuando nadie lo observaba.

Seguía analizando la situación, confuso, cuando todo se precipitó con Rachel. La oportunidad que había estado vislumbrando en las últimas semanas se convirtió en una certeza. Después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener a su mujer en sus brazos y a su hija durmiendo cerca. Por fin volvía a tener su familia con él, como antes, como siempre. Y se olvidó de Steve. Cayó en la comodidad de lo conocido, lo familiar. Al menos hasta que despertó de nuevo con un agotado y triste Steve observándolo desde la puerta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se durmió, con Rachel acostada a su lado y su ángel en el sofá. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlas, alegre de que no hubiera sido sólo un sueño. Y luego levantó la vista de nuevo para saludar a Steve y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba haciéndole a Steve. Pudo ver la tensión en sus puños cerrados, la cuidadosa máscara de indiferencia que no lograba ocultar del todo el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos, el ligero temblor en sus rodillas. Lo estaba abandonando. Cómo sus padres antes que él. Cómo su hermana.

No supo cómo reaccionar, cómo hacerle ver a Steve que no lo estaba abandonando, que seguía allí, con él. Rachel se movió apretándose más contra él y los ojos de Steve se cerraron con fuerza unos segundos. Lo vio tragar y abrir los ojos de nuevo, ahora con una expresión curiosa y lo vio sonreír levemente haciéndole gestos. Danny tragó con dificultad y correspondió al gesto, indicándole que más tarde hablarían, que le explicaría, aun no sabia qué le diría pero sentía que le debía una explicación. Y Steve se fue. Con paso lento y hombros caídos, demasiado relajado para ser real.

No supo hasta que punto la había fastidiado hasta que lo vio de nuevo en la oficina. A diferencia de Chin, Kono e incluso de Jenna que se acercaron a saludarlo, sonrientes y aliviados, Steve se mantuvo a distancia, frío e indiferente. Le hizo gestos para que se acercara y él se dispuso a explicarle la situación, disculparse, o algo parecido y se encontró con un Steve distante, con el mismo compañerismo y humor de siempre pero sin ningún contacto físico, nada de una palmadita en el hombro ni un golpe de puño amistoso, ni siquiera invadió su espacio personal. Al contrario de su conducta en los últimos meses, Steve se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial mientras que lo interrogaba sobre Rachel y le recriminaba no haberlo informado antes. Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hacia él para abrazarlo, ignorando su sarcastico "¿ **Ahora** quieres abrazarme?" lo mejor que pudo.

Pero una vez en sus brazos lo sintió derrumbarse momentáneamente, aferrarse a su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ligeramente. Le dolía. Le dolía en el alma sentirlo tan desesperado, tan necesitado de él. Y le dolía no ser capaz de arrepentirse por estar con Rachel, ni tampoco ser capaz de permitir a Steve alejarse. Sentía sus propio corazón acelerarse con la cercanía, sus sentimientos mezclándose y confundiéndose en su interior, sus manos aferrándose fuerte a Steve sin su permiso, el leve gemido de éste, medio sorpresa y medio esperanza, haciéndole desear decir y hacer cosas inadecuadas en ese lugar y momento. Y entonces apareció Sang Ming y el momento se perdió.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron en su rutina habitual, Steve seguía conduciendo su coche como un lunático, seguía haciendo locuras y torturando a los sospechosos como siempre había hecho y seguía discutiendo con Danny. Pero esta vez era Danny quien empezaba la mayoría de las disputas, no que antes no lo hiciera pero recientemente era el **único** que empezaba las discusiones. Era Danny quien se encontraba buscando inconscientemente errores en el comportamiento de su amigo para poder regañarle y tener una excusa para meterse con él. Y Steve ya no disfrutaba con las riñas. O al menos no lo mostraba. En realidad prácticamente no mostraba ninguna emoción que no fuera la sonrisa maliciosa en respuesta a alguno de sus comentarios, la mirada asesina dedicada a los delincuentes y una sonrisa diplomática que lucia permanentemente con él.

Volvía a ser el Steve de las primeras semanas, el Steve que no sabia hasta que punto empujar sin lastimar, que debía mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse que Danny lo estaba cubriendo, el Steve que temía revelar demasiado de él mismo a un desconocido y el mismo que mantenía las manos respetuosamente lejos para no incomodarlo con su necesidad constante de contacto, aunque solo fuera amistoso. Volvía a ser Steve el SEAL, el que no dejaba que nadie se acercara. O al menos así era con él.

Y Danny no sabia lo que quería. Ahora tenia a Rachel, a Grace y en realidad no había perdido a Steve, no del todo, así que en teoría debería ser suficiente. Pero no lo era. Echaba de menos las miradas cálidas de Steve, la sonrisa tonta, la sensación hormigueante en su nuca cada vez que la mirada de Steve lo observaba a escondidas, los momentos en el lanai con Steve y una cerveza como compañia, los roces y empujones constantes. Y empezaron los sueños. Sueños en que recuperaba todo eso y aún mas, sueños en que se despertaba sudando y con un cuerpo incorrecto a su lado. Pero no se atrevía a hacer nada. Seguía queriendo a Rachel pero empezaba a sospechar que era más por la costumbre que por nada, al fin y al cabo diez años de matrimonio dejan su huella. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, empezara a sentir por Steve, algo que no lograba sentir del todo con Rachel y, sólo tal vez, lo hubiera sentido desde el principio sin quererlo reconocer.

Cuanto más correcto y distante era Steve con él más ganas tenia él de zarandearlo y molestarlo, de hacerlo reaccionar de una forma o de otra, de chillarle "¡Mírame!". Empezaba a creer que eso de que se valoran las cosas cuando se pierden tenia más razón de lo que nunca hubiera sospechado. Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Rachel, a mostrarle que estaba dudando. Si la conocía bien, que lo hacía, no se lo tomaría muy bien y no quería tener que perseguir a su hija por medio mundo de nuevo. No quería tener que abandonar Hawai'i. No quería tener que abandonar a Steve.

El día que Steve empezó a dudar de la Gobernadora fue un infierno. No solo para Steve sino también para él. Tuvo que decidir. Decidir entre una Rachel embarazada y asustada y un Steve perdido, desesperado y peligroso. E intentó hacer lo correcto, con ambos. Intentó apoyar a Steve, calmándole, centrando sus tormentosos sentimientos y su adrenalina en él. Y lo logró, por unos minutos lo tuvo concentrado solo en él, dispuesto a hacerle caso, a obedecerlo de una forma tan ciega y necesitada que le provocó escalofríos y le recordó sus más locos sueños. Y entonces fue cuando llamo Rachel desesperada y el tuvo, **tuvo** , que escucharla y apoyarla, incapaz de dejarla sola en ese estado. Y Steve se dio cuenta. Cuando le dijo que se fuera a casa a descansar y que se verían al día siguiente supo que Steve sabía la razón por la que no se iba a quedar con él. Y eso lo descontroló de nuevo aunque Danny fue demasiado crédulo para ver a través de su mascara, para predecir sus movimientos.

Rachel le contó de su embarazo y eso lo emocionó cómo la primera vez, adoraba a Grace, todo el mundo lo sabia, y la oportunidad de revivirlo de nuevo, de intentarlo de nuevo con Rachel y el bebé era demasiado tentadora para dejarla escapar. En ese momento amó a Rachel como antes, cómo siempre, o al menos eso creyó. Y en el proceso dejo escapar a Steve. Cuando llegó a su casa Steve ya estaba demasiado asustado, descontrolado y lastimado para hacerle caso, para confiar en él.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que Steve tenia razón con la Gobernadora pero todo eso era demasiado grande e importante cómo para actuar sin reflexionar. Logró calmarlo lo suficiente para que esperara hasta al día siguiente, para que confiara en su equipo pero eso no sirvió de nada cuando todo se precipitó. La acusación en contra de Steve desató el caos. Obligó a Steve a correr y esconderse lejos de él y eso en la situación emocional de Steve no era buena idea. Cuando oyó por Kamekona lo que Steve había ido a buscar supo que debía detenerlo costara lo que costara antes de que arruinara su carrera y su vida. Pero no llegó a tiempo. Ni con él ni con Rachel. Llegó a tiempo de ver a Steve siendo arrestado por Chin, de entre todos los policías, buscándolo con la mirada y llamando casi con desesperación cuando lo oyó llegar, dejando caer la máscara de frialdad a la que se había habituado recientemente. Le dolió más de lo imaginable verlo de esa forma, confesándole que había sido Wo Fat cómo si temiera que no lo creyera, cómo si necesitara saber que al menos él lo creía, cómo si dudara incluso de su amistad. Le molestó la conducta de Chin, y aunque una parte de él lo entendió y vio la oportunidad de trabajar desde dentro de la policía no pudo evitar cabrearse, su acusación más real de lo que debería de haber sido entre compañeros. Le prometió a Steve que lo sacaría de esa, y se lo prometió a si mismo. Tanto Steve como Kono lo necesitaban, Rachel tendría que entenderlo.

Incapaz de hacer nada por Steve por ell momento voló hasta el aeropuerto, esperando llegar antes de que Rachel se fuera y llamándola sin éxito al móvil por el camino. Sin embargó llegó tarde. Rachel no lo había esperado. Steve no había confiado lo suficiente en él para mantenerse a distancia. Al final les había fallado a los dos.

Sentado afuera del aeropuerto, ignorando a los taxistas y los recién llegados se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido todo ese tiempo. Había intentado mantenerlos a los dos en su vida, atarlos a él de una forma o otra porque le aterrorizaba la idea de perder a cualquiera de los dos, porque era incapaz de escoger. Y había terminado lastimandolos y perdiendolos a los dos.

Tenía que arreglarlo. Tenía que explicarle a Rachel lo que había pasado. Tenía que sacar a Steve y a Kono de la cárcel. Y tenía que poner sus sentimientos en orden y escoger de una vez, sin importar las consecuencias de esa decisión. Ya había lastimado a suficiente gente.


End file.
